Us Against the World
by Serene Serious
Summary: Valerie moved away over the summer, and she's back two years later, right after Danny and Sam conveniently break up. Will they have another chance or will Valerie chase him back into Sam's arms? Set after season 3 finale, 50 chance of mistakes, please R
1. Chapter 1

Us Against the World

Prologue

September at last. As much as he hated to admit it, Danny was glad to be back in school. There had been too

much time between ghost fighting and awkward family moments. Who was he kidding, ever since he and Sam had started

going out, life at home was nothing but awkward moments. He sighed as he slid into his desk and looked around, actually

soaking up the atmosphere with a smile on his face. "Dude, you're here early," Somewhere from outer space came Tucker's

voice, and as Danny pulled himself from his thoughts, he met his best friend's smile, along with his girlfriend's. She had her

hand on his shoulder, and was gazing at him lovingly. The idea was enough to make him return the sentiment as he reached up

and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "What happened to us all coming together this morning?" She asked, noticing

the look Tucker was shooting them after a moment. "Mom and Dad made me leave early this morning, something about

starting off the school year on the right foot."

Tucker looked around and shrugged, grinning. "Anyways. Looks like everyone from last year's homeroom is here."

He wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Except someone is missing." Just then Star strode in and took her seat, looking around.

"Where's Val? She's never late on the first day." Both Tucker and Sam's eyes flew to Danny to see his reaction, mostly out

of habit, but they were pleasantly surprised to find only a curious look grace his features. "Weird. I'm sure she'll be here

soon enough though."

"Not likely Mr. Fenton," Came Mr. Lancer's voice from the doorway as the bell rung. "Miss Grey moved away

over the summer, her father accepted a better paying job out of state. Now please take your seats, I'll be calling roll today."

Tucker shot a look back at the disappointed Star before turning back with a grin. "I think I'm gonna have a new desk this

year, have fun you two." Sam watched him as he took his seat next to Star, carefully watching her facial expressions to see if

he was safe for the time being, before picking up her bag and moving it to Tucker's old desk. "Strange isn't it, looks like she

didn't even tell her best friend," Danny murmured, as their classmate's names were called over their heads. Sam chanced a

look back at Danny, worried about what she would find etched into his features. Her fears were quickly displaced, as she met

calm blue eyes, with maybe just a hint of sympathy in them. And affection. But not towards Valerie. He was looking at her. A

slight blush warmed her cheeks and she hastily turned her attention back to Mr. Lancer. There was nothing to worry about,

nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Danny muttered darkly to himself, choosing to walk to school instead of fly. He needed the fresh air and time to sort through his thoughts. The break up with Sam was quick, but not quite as painless as he had hoped. It had only been a few days and he already missed her company. Though they were still friends, there was just an off feeling between them. And all because of some stupid argument they had over her being in danger. He shook his head as the school came into view. Whatever.

He barely gave a glance at the lists posted in the hallway, only paying enough attention to find his name. His eyes fell on it soon enough, but out of reflex, they shot down the list to see where Sam and Tucker were, and froze a second after. Something like a cold flame stirred in his stomach, and quickly forgetting about his friends, he shot down the hall and up the stairs. A few minutes later, he stood in the back of the classroom, and inwardly, he always wondered why he always got the same homeroom every year. But that wasn't important right now.

He scanned the room, looking for the telltale sign of her presence, but after a minute or so, gave up. "She must not be here yet," He grumbled softly, walking toward his usual desk. He hadn't noticed before but someone else was sitting there. Not in the mood to beat around the bush, he reached out and touched their shoulder. "Would you mind ponying up that seat? It's the only thing I've had for 4 years straight here."

Without looking up, the person nodded and stood, keeping their gaze down as they stood and moved their items to the seat behind. It was a girl, almost his height, with shoulder length dark curls, a bang falling over her eyes. She was wearing a rich gold top and black jean skirt, with matching flip flops. She wasn't wearing any make up as far as he could tell, except for a bit of lip gloss, and she wore simple topaz studs with a matching necklace. What caught his eyes the most were the teal irises under the bangs, that lifted to meet his own after a moment. Realization struck. "Valerie?"

She seemed to be as surprised as he was, and a friendly smile broke out on her face. "Danny? Look who grew up!" Unable to resist, a cheesy grin broke out and he half shrugged, setting his back pack down. "Well ya know, ghost fighting does have its advantages." He made a muscle, which couldn't even be seen under the jean jacket he wore. She grinned and shook her head, sliding into her seat. "Sit down silly; you're drawing attention to us."

The grin only grew wider as he did as he was told, turned so he could talk to her without breaking his neck in the process. "And what about you? I'm honestly surprised you're not as buff as I am." The smile fell off of his face as it did hers, before she smiled again, though it seemed different. "I don't hunt ghosts anymore, Danny."


End file.
